


Rest

by thismuchmore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismuchmore/pseuds/thismuchmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The look on Steve’s face isn't something Danny will forget.</i></p><p>Coda to episode 2x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 2x10. Warning for mentions of what happened to Steve in the episode, just in case you want to avoid that.
> 
> Thanks to saramir for the beta!

When they get home, the first thing Danny does is put Steve in the shower.

"If you're out of here in three minutes or less, I'm turning the water back on," he says.

Steve just nods, too tired to argue.

Danny paces outside the bathroom door for three minutes, and when the water stays on, he gets out a t-shirt and pajama bottoms from Steve's dresser.

He pulls back the covers on the bed. There's something about almost losing him, of the fear and anxiety caused by twenty missed phone calls and not knowing what the hell was going on that makes Danny's stomach turn, throws him right back into those moments right before he found Steve. The look on Steve’s face isn't something Danny will forget. He won't forget the blood and the bruises, either, or the rush in his ears or pounding of his heart when he found Steve.

Steve takes a five-minute shower (progress, Danny thinks, or maybe just a need for the hot water soothing his muscles after what he's been through) and comes out of the bathroom wearing a towel low around his hips.

He ignores the pajamas and climbs into bed. "Thanks, Danny."

Danny shakes his head. "I'm trying to take care of you, and what do you do? You get into bed with the towel still on. What kind of person does that?"

"Shut up," Steve says, closing his eyes, and Danny does, remembering how long it's been since Steve slept, how long it's been since he's slept himself.

He climbs into bed next to Steve, presses the tips of his fingers to his lips and lightly places them on the bruises on Steve's ribs. Danny watches his hand on Steve's skin, against the purple and red, and he just wants to fix it. To take care of Steve until the marks are gone and the memories fade, until he doesn't have the images of Steve in the back of that vehicle or Jenna lying lifeless on the floor burned into his brain.

But for now, Danny watches Steve's chest rise and fall and makes sure that Steve is really here, that he's breathing and alive and still his, before closing his own eyes.


End file.
